berksdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Iridescent Ironbeak
Type of predator: Omnivore Height: Ranging from 8-10 feet tall when on all fours Length: Usually about 20 feet, give or take a few feet from head to tail Wing Span: Ranging from 20-25 feet. Sometimes even 30 feet. Scale Colors: Most have iridescent scales that reflect the sun and keeps internal body temperature regular. They can also blind enemies if at the right angle And some may have plain scales without any reflective qualities whatsoever. (These dragons usually don't reach adulthood) Wing Colors: Much less iridescent than the rest of its body. Its wings are usually a pastel blue, or purple. Sometimes even both. Eye Colors: It's eye colors range from across the rainbow. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, and sometimes black. Anatomy: This dragon has four legs, and two wings. On each of its front legs, are two, large fingers for digging, and on its three-toed feet, are massive, dangerous claws that dig into the dirt for a quick getaway. Head: Its head is similar to that of a nadder, but its thinner. Instead of the round shape a nadder has, it's more of a box shape. It has no teeth, so it has to either crush its food with its beak, or swallow it whole. It has two crescent shaped cheek horns curving forward for attacking a predator, and two small, horse-like ears. Though, most of the time, these ears are hidden behind its horns that look like backbones. Other Appendages: It has small spines going down it's back, stopping at the base of the tail. And a small spear on the tip of the tail. This is usually used to attract mates, and not for defense. Skills (Strengths): Its beak can crush most hard foods, like nuts, and muscles found in lakes. With this crushing power, most prey doesn't stand a chance of getting away once the dragon's bitten down. It has skills ranging from swimming, digging, running and flying. Though, most of the time these dragons are found flying or digging for bugs in the ground. These dragons are also able to breath fire. Most of the time, the flames come out as sparks, like a deadly nadder.These flames are weak, and only used to temporally stun the attacker. Weaknesses: These dragon have no defense from behind. If a predator were to attack there, the dragon's only choice is to run. No underbelly protection. Its wing webbing is delicate, and could easily be torn. Their skin is sensitive to heat, so fire easily wounds them. Temperament: Usually, these dragons are neither hostile, nor completely calm. If given the choice to fight or run, these dragons will choose run, unless cornered. Since they can eat plants and meat, they aren't usually found fighting over food. But they can be found fighting for territory, or a mate. Habitat: These dragons are usually found in sunny places. Some have been seen migrating to warmer places during winter. They make nests in tall grass, large bushes, or sometimes trees, depending on how big they are. Other: Some could say that the way the Iridescent Ironbeak handles its young could be similar to that of a crocodile. Even though its jaw could be used as a deadly weapon, it can also be used as the most gentle of tools to carry the young from one place to another. Appearance Abilities Strengths and Flaws Habitat Preferred Training Methods Category:Strike Class